The Final Release
by Rixban
Summary: Something or someone is causing an imbalance between the world of the living and the dead, Ichigo crosses over to stop it once and for all. BLEACH HP Crossover R&R.
1. Prologue: Of Things to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

Opening Notes: I do not know rather I'm right in putting this crossover in this section (it's my first fanfic here) but if there's any reason, its because of the setting of the story.

"The Final Release"

**Prologue**

"Of things to come"

"You can't lay a finger on me- boy." the Dark Lord sneered.

Laying on the floor with his wild orange hair in a mess, he breathed heavily, trying to get a grip on his large hiltless sword.

"I won't give up. He HAS to have a weakness, but he moves even faster than me." he thought to himself.

Finding his sword laying on the ground roughly about a feet away from him, he thrust it into the ground finding support to pull himself up. At least high enough to see the figure of his opponent.

His black robes were stained with blood, from attacks that even he was to slow to avoid, dripping onto the floor.

The blood coming from the gash across his forehead was starting to make his vision blurred as it cascaded across his right eye. But he could still the young wizard with round spectacles in the corner clearly knocked out after his own bout with the evil Lord.

The Dark Lord laughed at the substitute Death God mocking him at his undesirably slow speed.

"You have no chance against me. But I see no reason in this meaningless battle. To kill the boy behind you, you have become nothing but an annoyance. I was hoping you proved to be more of a challenge."

"You cannot protect him- you - are - WORTHLESS." the dark lord provoked him.

Bleeding badly, he continued to grip his sword tightly, he began to doubt himself.

"What if this asshole is right? I am worthless. I cant even protect-"

"Oka-san."

And anger surged through him at the thought of being unable to protect the one person he loved the most. He had found his resolve. The more he thought about it, the more his reiatsu had begun to grow.

"What- What is this?" the Dark Lord questioned. Shocked at the power the substitute Death God was beginning to harness.

"What is it? It is my resolve." he replied with a smirk."

"Your resolve is it? Then I hope it's your resolve to die." The Dark Lord was clearly starting to lose his cool.

"I have no intention of dying- yet, old man", the substitute Death God replied," I have yet to even begin battle."

With his reiatsu building up to its peak, he was ready.

"Ban- Kai.".


	2. Chapter 1: New beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

A/N: I try to make things easy to understand so I won't state a specific timeline. It's just after 6th year and as for Bleach, I'm following where the anime would be after the accursed fillers just before Inoue gets kidnapped by Aizen.

Oh yea, DON'T ask about their language barrier.

Opening Notes: I do not know rather I'm right in putting this crossover in this section (it's my first fanfic here) but if there's any reason, its because of the setting of the story.

* * *

"The Final Release" 

**New beginnings (1)**

_The Burrow_

The dark shadow loomed over him menacingly as he was trying to shout for him but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not speak. The dark shadow grabbed his throat with its two foul hands and started to strangle him. Somehow he knew it from somewhere, but he was too distressed to try and recall.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared and the shadow's foul hands fell off. Soon the dark shadow started to disintegrate. In its place stood a regally armored knight with a stout broadsword. Harry felt safe in that instance and the last thing he heard was, "You will be- ".

"HARRY!"

"Huh? Who the-?" Harry asked as he awoke.

"Harry, you were having a nightmare", it was Ronald.

After the events of last year, everything was in a mess. Harry could not stay with the Dursleys as he felt that it was too dangerous to be there, especially with all the Muggles in the area. So during the summer, he had been constantly on the go, moving from Lupin's apartment to Black's mansion and now the Burrow.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Ron.

"I- I don't know exactly," Harry replied, "But it seemed so real."

"Umm, Harry, Your neck is bruised."

And true enough, on his neck were vivid scarlet handprints.

"It can't- it can't be." Harry muttered to himself.

"Can't be what?" asked Hermione as she came into the room.

"Mmm? Nothing." replied Harry.

Over at the breakfast table, there were only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. Harry did not know whether to tell them about the dream he had. Everyone chewed their breakfasts in silence.

_Karakura Town_

"ICHIGO!!! Rise and Shine!" cried Ichigo's father

As his father was about to land a swift flying kick to Ichigo's face, Ichigo quickly rolled out of bed to grab his father by the ankle, sending him crashing into the cupboard.

"Oyaji (father), it's too freaking early to be awoken by you." Ichigo said.

"HAHA, You are truly my son to dodge my morning attack. But you have to help me get some supplies from the hospital. We're running out." Isshin replied.

"Oh. Alright." he replied obligingly, "I have nothing better to do anyway."

"That's a good son, you make daddy so proud" Isshin commented.

"SHUDDUP!" and down came Ichigo's fist.

Karakura Town was pretty quiet this summer and there was almost a month left until the end of the holidays. As he walked towards the hospital, Ichigo thought of visiting Urahara Kisuke first.

"Oei! Geta- boshi (sandal- hat)!" called out Ichigo.

"Mmm? Ichigo? Replied Urahara, "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I would pop by, how are things?"

"Not too good actually. Ukitake taicho (Captain) called me sometime ago concerning disturbances in the spirit world." Urahara replied grimly.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes, we might need you to pay them a visit."


	3. Chapter 2: On the road

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**On the road (2)**

_The Burrow_

"You're not toying with us are ye, son?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm afraid not sir", replied Harry," How else would you explain the bruises on my neck?"

"Hmm, it does seem that this situation seems in need of rectification", pondered Mr. Weasley aloud.

Harry had just about told everyone around the table about his "dream" that seemed to have taken a life of its own.

"And this knight, you could not see his face?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Ma'am" replied Harry, "It was dark and he was fully armored."

At this point, it was clear they were all fearful for Harry at the very least. He was being attacked in his sleep and there was no way to find out whom or what had did it.

_Soul Society_

Ichigo was fiercely running his way towards the other side of the portal with the walls closing straight behind him.

"That stupid, no good, sandal- hat wearing bastard, made me go through HIS Senkaimon (world piercing gates)." cried Ichigo as he almost reached the end.

To his relief he plunged into the blinding white light at the end of the tunnel. When the light had dispersed and he had completely regained full vision, he was greeted by Captains Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Rukia.

"We thought you had been caught in the portal and almost had someone go in to get you", laughed Shunsui.

"Four minutes isn't exactly a lot of time to get through the portal Shunsui", Ukitake reminded.

"If you two are done, I suggest we get a move on." Said Hitsugaya.

The five of them made their way towards the tenth division headquarters to sort out the details. Over at headquarters, Hitsugaya arranged for Matsumoto to sort out the reports of the happenings over the past month to be given to all that were present.

Hitsugaya finally gave Ichigo the gist of the problems Soul society had been encountering. The numbers of hollows appearing in Japan had been rising drastically to the extent that Gotei 13 were under manned. A figure with a reiatsu (spirit pressure) that surpassed Captain- level had been reported. And whoever this figure is, was the main source of the problem.

"It seems that other Soul Societies worldwide have also been encountering similar problems." Ukitake elaborated.

"And the Soul Society of Europe has requested that we send a shinigami (death god) over to assist them." Shunsui elaborated.

Looking doubtful, Ichigo questioned them, " So why me?"

"Because none of us are substitutes." Rukia retorted with a sly grin.

"Tch, that's a lame excuse." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"If it helps, the only Shinigami available to accompany you will be Abarai fuku- taicho." Hitsugaya clued in.

The captains of Gotei 13 has unanimously accepted the fact beforehand that although Ichigo would be a valuable member in these times of trouble, they felt that his skills and power would be more of use at the root of the problem.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the platform

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

A/N: Thanks for the pleasant reviews **Kattz Sync** and **Spellcaster Hikaru. **Brings joy to know that there are people actually reading this. In fact I think I'll release the new chapter now. Bankai! lol

* * *

"The Final Release"

**Back to 9 ¾ (3)**

_The Burrow_

With almost a week left until the first of September, plans for Harry to leave the Weasley household to seek out the remaining Horcruxes were well underway. His plans were clear, he would leave with Ron and Hermione for Diagon alley and stay a few nights before heading to King's Cross station. While Ron and Hermione boarded the platform, he would quickly dash out of the barrier leaving his friends safely behind.

"_I have to do it. Voldemort must be stopped_." Thought Harry as he went through his checklist of items he would need to survive on his own. With the various conclaves of wizards around the world, he would have no problems getting around with the fortune Black and his parents had left him.

Behind Harry was Hermione, standing by the door watching Harry make his preparations in the dark of the night.

"What are doing at this unearthly hour? I hope you aren't thinking about some silly plan to go after the Horcruxes?" questioned Hermione.

"No- not at all. Don't be silly. Go back to bed." Harry replied, his voice faltering at the fact that Hermione had been watching. "How long have you been there?" asked Harry.

"Just, I went down to get a drink." She replied. "Harry, you heard what the Ministry said- "

"I HEARD WHAT THEY SAID!" he shouted.

Looking rather shocked and afraid, a muted Hermione left the room promptly. A few weeks after Harry arrived at the Weasleys, a couple of Ministry officials came down to see him concerning the Horcruxes. They had said the job was best left to the Aurors; they would hunt the remaining Horcruxes while Harry should just "sit back and relax".

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione dropped to her knees on her bed, clutching her soft downy pillow to her pretty face as she started sobbing. Harry was rather tense the past few days. She knew he was planning to do something behind their backs but could not guess exactly what. They had had a conversation a while back concerning the Horcruxes, where she suggested it was best that they all went quietly back to school to complete their final year. Harry did not want to hear any of it. The attack in his sleep only seemed to have made things worse.

"He can be so stupid at times- " Hermione murmured, drifting off to sleep.

_Kurosaki Household_

"BAKAMONO (stupid person)!" cried Rukia. "Knock before you open the door, I'm changing!"

"Eh? Rukia? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CUPBOARD?" asked a bewildered but embarrassed Ichigo. "And its MY cupboard, I don't have to knock." He protested as he turned around to avoid looking at Rukia.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Ichigo, as Rukia closed the cupboard door. "Aren't you suppose to be at Soul Society?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you until you leave for London." Rukia said. " Renji will be over here anytime soon."

"Soo desu ka. Then I hope he doesn't-"

"GAAAH, ICHIGO!" Screamed Renji as he burst through the front door.

"-crash through the front door." Ichigo concluded.

Rukia stumbled out of the cupboard almost half dressed as the ruckus downstairs almost toppled the cupboard over.

"Ahhh! Ichi-nii! Some weirdo in hippie clothing crashed through the front door and dad's totally knocked out and the weirdo is screaming out for yoooou!" cried Karin, as she burst through the door gasping. Yuzu came in after her sister and blushed at the sight of seeing her brother and a half dressed girl together in the room.

"Onii-chan, there's a man waiting for you downstairs." Yuzu informed her brother as she looked down at the floor bashfully.

Ichigo grabbed a shirt and went downstairs to meet Renji for a well-deserved beating. He then left the three girls in his room staring at one another confused.

"I hope your ready." Said Renji.

"Ready? For?" asked Ichigo.

"New orders from the Central 46. We go to meet our contacts from the European Soul Society. Says we gotta head over to London to stay a few days."


	5. Chapter 4: Hollow attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Hollow attack! (4)**

_The Leaky Cauldron, London_

Three days had passed since Harry, Ron and Hermione checked in at the Leaky Cauldron, and three days past since Harry battled against himself not able to bear the fact of leaving his two best friends behind as he left on his mission. Another thing was that he did not want the both of them to miss the most important year for them, as they would be taking their NEWTS. He knew deep down inside he could not sacrifice their future for one selfish desire of his, to get rid of _him. _Harry silently cursed to himself as he clutched his hands into fists by his sides.

Hermione was looking at Harry pack his belongings while Ron went down to bring up some drinks. She worried for him; afraid he might do something foolish. She always did have a knack for knowing what Harry might do next. While packing, Harry felt a sudden sharp pain at his forehead where his scar was.

"Aarggh" he cried in pain.

"Harry? What's wrong? Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"_My scar, why? He can't be nearby? No it's not him?" _he questioned as his vision slowly blurred.

Moments later, a large explosion occurred a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron.

_Diagon Alley, London (2 hours before)_

"Oei, Renji. Who are we looking for again?" asked an irritated Ichigo.

"Mmm," Renji thought, " Two of the vice-captains from the European Soul Society."

"Eh? And how do you suppose we know who they are?" asked Ichigo.

"Mmm," Renji pondered even harder, " We could try and detect their reiatsu (spirit pressure)."

"_Detect their reiatsu?_" Ichigo thought. He ran into one of the alleys in between a wand shop and a bookshop. "Heh heh, I know where they are." Exclaimed Ichigo as he emerged out of the alley clutching two red ribbons.

"Oei, those are red-"

"Reiraku (Spirit threads)." Smiled Ichigo as he cut off Renji words. "Let's go find them."

Heading past most of the shops and nearing the end of Diagon alley, two cloaked strangers seemed to be waiting for someone at the path leading up to Knockturn Alley.

"Those threads, do they belong to- " asked Renji.

"Yea, them." Replied Ichigo. "I'm sure of it."

"Mr. Abarai?" asked the first cloaked figure as he took down his hood revealing a weathered but sharp looking man. "And Mr. Kurosaki I presume." Looking towards Ichigo.

"I am Balthier, and this is my associate, Rex." Pointing to the second figure, who had already taken down his hood. He wore a bandana and bandages going across the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rex." He said as he introduced himself.

"Ah- Nice to meet you too." Ichigo replied unconfidently. Something about Rex bothered him. Not that he could feel anything nasty about Rex; but his reiatsu gave off an unusually pained feeling.

"I'll get straight to the point Mr. Abarai. I'll give you a file containing all the necessary documents and information you will need and two train passes for you and Mr. Kurosaki. Apart from that we can do no more. This place is no more safe to talk than it is to whisper." Said Bathier. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help you further, but I'm afraid Rex and I will have to return to Soul Society. It has been _hell_ down there."

Balthier handed Renji a manila envelope and left into Knockturn Alley with Rex as they put up their hoods once more.

"Oei, OEI! Kuso (shit?). They ditched us." Renji cursed.

"Train passes huh? Are we going somewhere?" asked Ichigo.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Replied Renji.

The duo then headed to the nearest inn to check the documents as soon as possible. After talking to a weird coned- hat, cloak- wearing person on the street, they were looking for "the Leaky Cauldron".

Walking down the street, Ichigo was busy amusing himself, looking at the strange knick-knacks. "_What are these weird stuff?" _he thought to himself chortling.

A strange presence soon overwhelmed Ichigo causing him to stop in his tracks. "_Nani?" _Ichigo asked himself as he felt a terribly strong evil presence nearby. It resembled the Grand Fisher's but that hollow had gone missing ever since Ichigo's last encounter.

"Ichigo, a hollow is nearby, do you sense it?" asked Renji.

"Let's go! Renji." Prompted Ichigo as he exited his body into his Shinigami form.

A/N: Personallly i felt it wasn't efficient for a shinigami to run about while leaving his body/gigai unguarded, therefore I thought of this. Wouldn't it be better that their gigais' or the amulet (that recognizes Ichigo as a substitute shinigami) were like spirit exchangers (converting kishi to reishi) thus allowing a direct conversion to shinigami form.

A/N 2: From the stated above I clear any plot involving Ichigo having need to protect his body thus allowing me to concentrate on the main plot. D R&R!


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected power

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Unexpected Power (5)**

"Gyaaah!" cried Ichigo as he unleashed his power. "Getsuga Tensho!"

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji called out to release his Zanpakuto.

The hollow they faced before them was large. It had a humanoid shape and was about two storeys high. It had a short body with long huge arms capable of dealing powerful blows. The mask it wore resembled a bug's face.

Around them was chaos, as people were trying to flee from the vicinity of where the Hollow was but not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

The hollow gave out a loud cry as it raised it arms to pile drive it into the ground creating a large shockwave that gave off a loud blast. Ichigo and Renji tried using their shunpo to avoid the attack but barely made it as they missed their footing to fall back on their backs.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was writhing in agony on the bed in room 11 as the pain in his scar grew. Ron and Hermione were at his bedside worried about their friend as they both could not stand the sight of him like this. They felt helpless.

"_This pain. It's almost as if- that time in my dream- it's the same feeling" _thought Harry.

Harry soon slipped into unconsciousness he as succumbed to the pain. He opened his eyes to see himself standing in the side of a building. Where am I? Behind him stood a blonde long- haired man dressed in red robes a medieval knight would have worn with a fur- collared cape.

"_Where am I?_" Harry asked himself. "_I've never seen this place before._"

"Who the hell are you?" asked an annoyed Harry. He was not in a mood right now to meet new people. He could still feel the throbbing pain in his head.

"You know who I am- " the figure replied.

-------------------

Outside the Leaky Cauldron, the battle continued. The hollow was losing steam; it was time to end it once and for all. Renji raised Zabimaru high in the air and threw it like a whip at the hollow's left hand, slicing it off. Ichigo took this chance to make the final blow. He jumped high into the air and brought the blade down towards the mask but not before the hollow's left hand grabbed the blade.

"Nani?! I sliced it off." Questioned a disbelieving Renji. "It has regenerative abilities?"

"What the heck?" Ichigo said as he was thrown to the ground.

-------------------

"So you are he. And where are we?" asked Harry.

"Within yourself." The blonde- haired figure explained. "The moment you slipped into unconsciousness, you were brought here."

"Why, and why are YOU here? Asked Harry again.

"To awaken the powers inside of you, and not just your magical ones." The figure replied again, "And I have been here ever since you pulled my sword out from the sorting hat."

"Powers? WHAT POWERS?" Demanded Harry.

"You have felt it yes? That feeling of an entity nearby, a non- magical one. But nonetheless it exudes an unexplainable force. Most wizards are unaware towards this force because they are blinded by the force given out by magic." he replied.

"If that is so, what do you call this force then?" asked Harry, annoyed at the roundabout answers.

"Spirit pressure. As we speak, there is an enormous amount of it contained within you. Releasing it all out could destroy a whole block in Diagon Alley, maybe more. And right now you need to release that power."

"Why?" asked a skeptical Harry.

"Because everyone around you is in danger if you don't act."

"How do I do that exactly?"

Harry was asked to concentrate and imagine himself in a black ball that grew larger on his will. He was then urged by the figure to keep the ball growing, bigger and bigger.

Harry shut his eyes tight. His body feeling drained, it felt as if his whole world around him was falling apart due to the immense pressure. "Gryffindor! I can't- hold it- any-more." he cried out as his voice began to falter.

--------------------

As Ichigo went again to strike the hollow, an incredibly strong reiatsu pushed him and Renji flying metres away. And when they opened their eyes, the hollow had dissappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Questioned Renji.

'Like hell I would know." Replied Ichigo curtly as he helped himself up with Zangetsu.

Back in room 11, Harry rose up from bed and saw Hermione and Ron against the wall, both knocked out.

Looking at the both of them, he turned to look down at his own two hands and wondered to himself, "_Did I?"_

_A/N: Whoa, this chapter took sometime. Halfway writing it and i encountered my first writer's block, woohoo! R&R!_


	7. Chapter 6: Nine and three quarters?

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**NINE AND THREE QUARTERS??!! (6)**

Harry tucked both Hermione and Ron in their beds as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He was still dazed from the incident prior but did not know the extent of what he did. Harry only knew that he felt tired and yet charged. Figuring it would be best that he rest also, he retired to room 11 unaware of who would be occupying the room next door.

The inn manager gave the red- head and the orange- head the keys to room 10. The inn manager looked at the both of them suspiciously and asked, 'Yer not from around here parts are yers?" To which Ichigo replied, "It's none of your business old man."

"Sorry, we had a rough day. Thanks for the room anyway." Renji apologized to the inn manager. As they walked away from the counter Renji gave Ichigo a little reminder. "Baka, we don't need any unwanted attention right now. We're sticking out like sore thumbs as it is.

"I'm not the one dressed like a hippie." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?! You orange headed punk!" Renji retorted.

"YOU"RE DRESSED LIKE A HIPPIE!"

"Kuso." Cursed Renji. He felt Ichigo could not bother him. But deep down, Renji had slight admiration for Ichigo. He went through all odds to save Rukia while Renji felt that he could not do much. Though they both had achieved bankai at masterly rates.

Climbing the stairs and turning left at the top, room 10 was very much towards the end of the hallway, opposite of room 11. The room was small, with only two single beds each with their own bedside table. And in the corner, a small coffee table positioned against the wall. Renji took out the folder and poured out all the documents on the table. Inside were two train passes, a map, and portfolios of various people, and even identity documents for the both of them.

A small note written by Balthier fell out of the envelope last.

"_Dear newly acquainted friends,_

_Hopefully you will read this before reviewing the rest of the documents. The reason you were brought here to London is because of the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. The soul society of Europe believes that he is the main reason for the increase in hollow activity recently. He has been collecting followers called Death Eaters with his dark magic and marking them with his brand. _

_However, in doing so, the souls of these Death eaters leave their bodies leaving behind partial remnants of their souls allowing their body to function. These souls then degenerate into hollows. And hollows only create more hollows. We need the both of you to enter the school of magic, Hogwarts, as students to keep an eye on a certain student. Harry Potter, he will lead you to Voldemort or Voldemort will come to him. His dossier can be found in the envelope. Apart from that, please find Professor McGonagall, the interim headmistress. She will tell you more._

_May you move with courage,_

_Balthier"_

"Wizards?" asked a baffled Ichigo. "Wizards exist? Then we are- where the hell are we?"

"Currently, this inn, _Iie_, this whole street we are on, belongs to the wizarding "world"." Replied Renji showing his comprehension on the different worlds that existed. "Ano, Ichigo, do you smell something?"

"Gaaah, Renji you boke (1)! You held the letter too close to the candle, the stupid thing is burning!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Put it out!"

Finally putting out the flame, they took out the personal dossier of a one Harry Potter.

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: Lily (mother) and James (father), Potter both deceased

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7"

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Emerald Green

- Survived a killing as an infant and grew up with relatives, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and cousin.

- Developed magical ability to talk to snakes unlike other wizards.

- Extremely Visually Impaired with needed assistance from glasses.

- Currently student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- Encountered Voldemort four times in four separate occasions and survived.

"_Tsk, and I thought my life was weird."_ Thought Ichigo. "Okay then, what we do know right now is that we need to get on a train to some weird ass school and be bodyguards to some four eyes."

"Ah, King's Cross station tomorrow at platform 9 ¾. Three quarters? NANII?!" Exclaimed Renji. "HOW THE HELL IS THERE THREE QUARTERS OF A PLATFORM!!!"

"Uhh, look at the note by Balthier, there's some- thing- in- fine- print." Ichigo said as he squinted his eyes.

"_P.S: And before I forget, platform 9 ¾ is a magical platform in between platform 9 and 10. Just look for the pillar in between the two and walk into it. The train passes will grant you entry though the portal as long as it is on you -Balthier"_

"Shouldn't it be nine and a half then?" Renji said as he thought hard.

"Just shut up." Ichigo told him.

R&R!

(1) I'm not sure whether it's the correct spelling but it's what my Jap friend told me. )

A/N: Not sure whether they are beginning to be a little OOC. But it's your call. R&R.


	8. Chapter 7: Someone makes three

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**And someone makes three (7)**

"DEPARTURE TO NEWCASTLE IN 15 MINUTES!" shouted the conductor.

"Seems so much different from Japan, this place." Ichigo observed as he entered the station.

The bustling atmosphere of the station was familiar to Japan during peak hours. Although Ichigo never saw the need of taking one, he always walked to school.

"Sugoi! I haven't seen these things since I was alive." Proclaimed Renji.

"Ah??"

"I have been dead for over 100 years you know!!!" Renji screamed in Ichigo's face.

"Heh, Like I care, I'm alive and loving it." Ichigo replied curtly. As Ichigo went forward to look for the magical platform. "Oei! Don't walk away from me, bakayarou!" Renji protested. "ICHIIGOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Outside the station, Harry, Ron and Hermione alighted their taxi and began to unload their belongings from the taxi. The cabbie commented on Harry's broom and jokingly said he would look like a witch if he topped it off with a coned hat. Harry replied courteously, that the cabbie would not know the half of it and paid him his due fare.

Placing their belongings on the trolley, the trio made their way into the station. They went past Platforms 1, 2, 3 and when they reached the pillar in between 9 and 10 (1), Harry stopped in his tracks, doubtful of whether he should proceed. The thought of the horcruxes never left his mind, not even for an instant.

"Harry? What's the matter?" asked Ron

"I hope you aren't planning to run away from us." Hermione said instinctively.

Harry gave them a weak smile and said, "No, I would never dream of leaving the two of you."

Behind the trio were Ichigo and Renji, still trying to find their way around the station. They were very doubtful on entering the portal. "_Just look for the pillar in between the two and walk into it. –Balthier", _resounded in their minds. However if it did not work, they would look like two fools trying to run into a pillar.

"Ichigo, look at the pillar."

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it strike you as odd. Look closely and you will see it warping."

"Mmm, the same way the Senkaimon looks when it's opened." Ichigo recalled. "Let's wait a little while and see what happens."

----------

Meanwhile Harry and his companions looked around cautiously to see if anyone was watching. Making sure that there was no one around to see them pass through the portal. One by one they entered, first it Hermione, then Ron and finally Harry.

Little did the three know that there were people looking at them. Looking at each other with slight uncertainty, Ichigo and Renji ran towards the portal and through it. It was a totally different feeling from passing the Senkaimon. Passing through the portal from the world of the living to Soul Society was cold and empty, considering that they were passing by Hueco Mundo, the world in between the world of the living and Soul Society. However, passing through the station portal was evidently warm and soothing. It was like waking up from a good dream.

At the platform, Ichigo and Renji saw an amazing sight. Beside them was a maroon steam train labeled, "the Hogwarts Express" in gold letterings. And a crowd of people eagerly awaiting to board the Express. Parents were seeing their children off to school and children were harboring dreams of great adventures.

"Let's go Ichigo, we've got a mission." Directed Renji.

"Mmm." Ichigo nodded.

----------

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express" alerted the train conductor. The train let off a loud whistle confirming its departure to Hogsmeade station.

Ichigo and Renji boarded the train and the train promptly left the station thereafter. Trying to find a cabin they stopped outside cabin "C" when Ichigo felt a strong reiatsu outside this particular one. He could visualize a reiraku (spirit thread) that resembled a shinigami's. The red on this reiraku was particularly faint, but it was noticeable. Curious, Ichigo opened the cabin door to find a boy and two girls sitting in the cabin happily eating chocolate while talking about two classmates who were in the prefect's cabin "A". The lone boy had black disheveled black with emerald green eyes. The first girl had red bushy hair with freckles on her face and the other had her wand tucked behind her ear for safekeeping, orange radish earrings and a necklace made of corks. Ichigo took noticed of the girl's notebook to read the initials "L. L."

Taking a long hard look at the bespectacled boy. An air of uncertainty surrounded him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. We thought this cabin was empty." Ichigo closed the door behind him and looked at Renji. They had found who they were looking for but to whom did the reiraku belong to? Looking at all three of them. It seemed that none of them harnessed strong enough reiatsus.

Eventually the two of them found a cabin near the back of the train but not before they encountered a wizard with silver- blonde hair who looked at them in disgust.

"I see we're going to have a fun time fitting in." Renji said sarcastically.

"Yea, a crap load of fun." Ichigo concurred. "But first we have to meet this Potter guy, he's the reason why we're here in the first place."

"I don't see why I have to be here with you." Renji protested. "I'll look over the documents again, while you go look around. See if anything's out of place."

"Well, it's better than sitting in a cabin alone with you. Heh." Ichigo claimed.

As Ichigo went out of the cabin and went towards the front end of the train he felt a sudden cold breeze from the back. Renji on the other sat down in the cabin unaware of the temperature change.

"Really, that damned Ichigo, why do I have to run around with a substitute." Renji complained.

"Because you two can be very annoying." Replied a familiar voice as it entered the cabin.

"NANII!!! T-T-T-TAICHO!?" Renji shouted in shock.

(1) I have never been to King's Cross Station, let alone outside my house o.O. Haha.

A/N: My wordiest chapter yet. Really inspired for this one cause we're getting closer to hogwarts (or maybe cause the fillers are ending)! Sigh. I'll probably want to add more Bleach characters since it is under the Bleach fanfics section. Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Dawn to Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS! So I tried to finish this early XD

"The Final Release"

**From Dawn to Dusk (8)**

The stench of Death reeked from the outside as Snape entered the Cavernous Dungeon. Voldemort had since taken refuge in the Dungeons below the graveyard with the rest of his Death Eaters ever since the attack on Hogwarts last year. As Snape treaded further in, he stopped at a dead end. On the wall in front of him lay inscriptions and drawings intended to keep trespassers out. He went in front of the wall and searched for a drawing depicting a large snake swallowing a human. "Porta excessum (1)" he whispered to it. Soon the wall began to shake as lines and cracks began to appear on it clearly showing a door as bits and pieces fell off the wall. The new door that appeared in front of Snape slowly opened allowing him entry into a narrow passageway

As he walked through the narrow passageway after the door, the end of it brought forth a large cavern. Inside this cavern was filled with candles and many black hooded figures chanting to the lone figure dressed in dark emerald green robes who was standing on a raised stone platform.

"_How I hate this place." Snape said to himself. _As he walked into the cavern further, the chanting stopped and al eyes turned on him. Snape went by the perimeter before he reached the natural stone stairs which led up to the top where the green robed figure stood.

"My lord, I have returned." Said Snape to the figure dressed in green. "I bring news about the boy, he has decided to return to school."

"Is that so? Good. But now is not the time. We must wait when he is at his weakest." the figure hissed.

"I understand. I'll take my leave now to make the necessary preparations." Said Snape as he turned around and went down the steps. Still as he walked towards the exit of the cavern, he could still feel the piercing eyes of the other Death Eaters looking at him, jealous of his close relationship with their lord.

--

Back in the shinigami cabin, Renji tried to grab as much of himself as he could while he face- faulted. Of all the places he could expect a captain to appear, a moving train would be one of the last. And to top it off, out of 12 captains, this one had to appear.

"NANII!!! T-T-T-TAICHO!?" Renji shouted in shock.

"Abarai fuku- taicho, how have verything been so far?"

"Uhh, fine, everything's just fine." Replied Renji.

"Good, from this moment on I'll be supervising this mission." Replied the captain.

"Hai, wakarimasu. Hitsugaya taicho." Renji replied respecting his orders.

The tenth division captain sat down when Renji reported quickly that they had found their mark, Harry Potter. Hitsugaya then took the document folder and opened it, pouring its contents onto his lap.

Suddenly the door burst open with a flustered Ichigo. "Oei! Renji, the back of the train have been totally been frozen."

"Eh? Toushiro? What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"You bastard. You called me that purposely didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hitsugaya taicho before it sinks in?" Hitsugaya replied, his right brow twitching.

"It's okay isn't it? Either way it works." Ichigo replied shrugging his shoulders.

Giving him a cold hard look, Hitsugaya turned away from Ichigo and returned to documents. "The moment we reach the school, we shall have to meet the interim headmistress before we carry on furthur." Hitsugaya instructed.

It appeared that Hitsugaya had flew in with Hyourinmaru on orders by the Central 46 to take command the remaining of the mission. Why it happened still remained as a mystery. The orders only came in at the very last minute shortly a few days after Renji and Ichigo had set off for London. So far, hollow activity had suddenly stopped to an almost absolute standstill compared to the last time when new hollows were appearing almost every minute. Weird as it was, shinigamis from Sereitei were mobilised to double manpower needed for missions that were currently in progress.

--

The cabin where Harry was had been terrifyingly quiet for a certain period of time. With Hermione and Ron gone to prefects cabin, Harry had no one to talk to except for Ginny and Luna. After breaking up with Ginny the previous year, they had never really resolved anything. As for Luna, Harry could never really understand her to have a proper conversation. It seemed that only Hermione was the only one capable of talking to her or at least argue with Luna over the slightest things.

Hedwig who was in her cage gave a soft hoot to her master. As if she understood how he felt and wanted to comfort him. Harry leaned over to Hedwig's cage and unlocked it.

"Spread your wings girl, it's been a long time." Whispered Harry. "I know what it's like, trapped. Not knowing what to do."

"HARRY! We're back!" cried Ron as he entered the cabin.

"We managed to out of that god- awful long winded prefects briefing." Whined Hermione. " You wouldn't have wanted to be there Harry, seriously."

"It was a totally bloody bore." Chipped in Ron.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm not a prefect then and the both of you are." Harry said in a very sardonic tone. Hedwig then popped out of her cage and took off out of the cabin's window leaving her master behind with his friends.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now." He replied. "I think I'll take a quick nap." He said as he turned to his corner and closed his eyes.

"Psst, Gin, what's with him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. He wasn't like that until that orange –haired boy came in." Ginny replied.

"Orange- haired?" Ron and Hermione responded in unison.

(1) Door to death I'm not sure about this I went to an online translator. Haha..

A/N: Not quite what you expected? I found it nice that Hitsugaya's appearance coincided with Christmas. Haha. However, I do have a plot for dear Kuchiki taicho but it'll be known later D. R&R!


	10. Chapter 9: Shinigamis don't do magic

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Shinigamis do not do "Magic" (9)**

The train gave out another long whistle, announcing their soon arrival to Hogmeades Station. "C'mon Harry, you haven't put on your robes." Ron carped. "We're almost there." Harry woke up with a startle; he had been sleeping the whole time? Then again, it could not have been real. His dream.

"Umm, yea. Robes." He replied. He was still felt tired. No, he was tired. Harry just figured the stress was starting to get to him. "_Get a grip Harry." _He told himself._ "I'm almost back at Hogwarts. The only place where I ever felt I belonged."_

As the train soon halted to a stop, Hagrid was already at the station waiting. "All the year ones come with me please." Hagrid said in his giant voice. "Come this way ya' little rascals!" He shouted again chuckling to himself. The year ones were always a little difficult to handle. As Hagrid led the year ones to the boats which led them to Hogwarts, he reminded himself to watch out for the "new" students and lead them straight to McGonagall if he had to.

The three shinigamis got off the train taking a good look at their surroundings at the same time. With their belongings they made their way to the front where the other students where waiting their turn to board the carriages.

"What are those things?" asked Ichigo. It was the first time he had ever seen any thing like it. They were skeletal, fleshless. They had blank, white, shining eyes, dragonish faces and long, black manes. They had a skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse. One of them was frighteningly close to a blonde boy. It was practically breathing down his back, yet the blonde boy did not take notice. "Oei, Creevey, this way!" shouted one of the boy's friend.

"Most of them can't see those beasts." Explained Hitsugaya. "Only those who have witnessed and accepted a death are able to see them." "However, those who have dense spiritual pressure such as yourself, Ichigo, that's another matter."

"So those things, are dead?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I assume they weren't normal horses when they were alive to begin with. The world is vast. Not even the Commander- General himself knows everything for a man his age." Replied Hitsugaya.

"Heh, You know a lot for a kid- Toushirou." Commented Ichigo.

Hitsugaya's right brow began to twitch. "Ku-so. I am older than you- (_by alot_)." He said, exasperated.

"It's all the same, you still _look_ younger then me anyway." Ichigo replied as he walked ahead of him.

"Abarai".

"Hai. Taicho?" asked Renji.

"I might not be able to be with the both of you all the time. Please lookout for Ichigo." Hitsugaya requested.

"Wakarimasu, Hitsugaya taicho."

The shinigamis boarded the last of the demon- horse driven carriages as it took off for the castle.

--

In the carriage where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in, Harry looked out of the carriage's window looking very restless. Asked if anything was the matter, he would just smile and said nothing could be better. Something felt wrong, no, it felt as if the winds of change have finally arrived. Within him, Harry could feel Gryffindor's presence, reassuring him that in time to come, every piece will be in its rightful place. And Harry believed him. He had a feeling of power he never felt before. Empowered him it did as he looked on at the sun slowly setting into the horizon.

Soon, they arrived at the great drawbridge leading in to the main castle of Hogwarts as students alighted the carriages and made their way to the main hall. Hermione pulled Ron and Harry out the carriage and literally dragged them both into the castle.

"Hurry! I don't want to miss out on good seats near the staff table. I want to see who are the new teachers." Hermione whined.

"Alright, but you don't have to drag us both about 'Mione. Now will you please let the both of us go before we choke on our robes?" Ron replied as he tried to coax their way out of Hermione's hands.

Walking up the stairs towards the Great Hall, the two wizards and witch saw Professor McGonagall, standing at the top of the stairway with her arms crossed. "Now, young lady, as much as I know that you are happy Hogwarts did not close, it does not mean that you can drag those two poor boys around at your whim." She sternly told Hermione. "Now let them go this instance, I am waiting for important guests- no- new students to arrive. And I will not have the start of the new school year be dashed with your unruly behavior." Hermione then let go of the boys and looked down at the floor apologetically as she dashed into the Great Hall after saying a quick "sorry professor".

"_Sometimes I wished the school DID close down. But I suppose Albus would not have wanted it that way."_ Thought McGonagall to herself as she brought her fingers up to her temples. She then turned away from the direction of the Great Hall as she made her way down the steps towards the main gates into the castle. As she approached the gates, McGonagall spotted Hagrid waiting for the last of the carriages to arrive. He had been freed of his duty of the boats as all the year ones have been safely seen into the castle.

McGonagall tapped him lightly on his large broad shoulders while tiptoeing due to his great height. It jolted him a little as he let out a slight groan. McGonagall was chuckled softly to herself. She could tell that for some reason Hagrid was afraid of the "new" arrivals, fearing death perhaps, even though it was certain that Hagrid had handled beasts far worse.

"They are nothing to fear Hagrid. But perhaps you fear them because they are different from us? Perhaps because they wield a power unknown to us?" McGonagall tried to reassure him.

"It's weird Headmistress. I feel them, It reminds me of you- know- who without the death." Then he asked, "Who are they?"

"We'll soon find out." She replied as she spotted in the distance a shadowy figure of a carriage growing larger as it approached the both of them.

A/N: I hope you all had a very Happy New Year's. Pardon me, but this chapter HAD to be like a bridging chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be very fun :D R&R!


	11. Chapter 10: We are new students

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**We are new students (10)**

_Soul Society_

A captain's meeting had been called for earlier that day, all the captains were present except for Hitsugaya Toushiro who was away with Ichigo. Ukitake was unable to attend as he was resting. However, two other captains that were not present were Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi. Their disappearances were not explained to neither of the captains present at the meeting. Their reiatsu were no longer present in their world. They could only assume that they had crossed over to the world of the living. Primarily, the meeting was held to discuss the present situation of the hollows and their secondary objective was to discuss Aizen. With four captains absent and three other enemy to the Gotei 13. Six were barely able to decide anything. As Soi Fong announced her displeasure to the rest of the captains at the meeting regarding Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi, the Commander- General took no regard to her. It seemed that he very well knew where they were but was not planning to tell.

"Mat- Matsumoto. Are you sure it's okay to listen in?" asked Madarame Ikkaku. He seemed very uncomfortable about listening in on the captains. Their wrath was not one to be met with.

"Ma-ma. Everything will be fine if you just shut up and let me listen." She replied as she pressed her ear against the door slightly harder. "Hitsugaya taicho, where _are_ you?" She thought to herself.

"_Oh man, if the captain caught me doing this- I'LL BE DONE FOR!" _he cried in his head as he slumped onto the floor. The next thing he saw was a shadow looming over him, a bead of sweat dropped along his rather large forehead. _"Kuchiki taicho? Ukitake taicho? Hitsugaya taicho? Za-ra-ki?" _he asked himself.

"Madarame, Matsumoto fuku-taicho. May I ask what are you doing outside the door? I believe a meeting is still in order."

Matsumoto quickly turned around with her back towards the door as she got the shock of her life. Madarame himself did not dare to look up. "Ukitake tai-cho?" said Matsumoto as she tried to break out a smile. Madarame heaved a sigh of relief as he stood up and brushed his shihakusho (1).

"SUMIMASEN! UKITAKE TAICHO! MATSUMOTO DRAGGED ME HERE AND I HAVE TOTALLY NO PART OF LISTENING IN TO THE CAPTAINS AND ESPECIALLY SOI FONG TAICHO COMPLAINING OF THE DISAPPEARANCE OF KUCHIKI TAICHO AND ZARAKI TAICHO!" he exclaimed as he rapidly shot out his words of excuse.

"Haha, no worries. I know how worried Matsumoto must be without her beloved captain." Ukitake said to them with a smile. "I'm sure Hitsugaya taicho will be fine. Now if you both excuse me, I am running a little late for this meeting."

"H-Hai." Matsumoto and Madarame replied in unison as they stepped out of the captain's way.

_Hogwarts Grounds_

The carriage stopped directly in front of both Hagrid and McGonagall; there they both were waiting anxiously to see how the "new" students would be like. A moment of silence hung above the two of them when Hagrid decided that we would take the threstrals back to the stables at the back of the school first. He felt it would be best if he met them when the school year officially started. But for now, he would leave their meeting for another day. As McGonagall agreed to dismiss Hagrid to his work, the carriage door opened. Three shadows stepped out in robes unlike the ones belonging to the school; the robes they wore were very oriental. It seemed that they did not wear anything beneath those robes as their bare chests could be seen. Two layers, black over white, were worn over. They wore loose pants, almost resembling pajamas. She had never seen anything like them before. All three of them carried swords each, even the little one with white hair.

Before she knew it, her vision blurred for a slight second. They were wearing normal clothing all of a sudden. The little one approached her and asked if she was Professor McGonagall. Slightly unnerved she nodded her head.

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya (2). We are the new students that are supposed to come here today. Its very nice to meet you." Said Hitsugaya as he formally introduced himself with a little less than a smile on his face.

"Shall we proceed to my office then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"If you may please lead the way." Replied Hitsugaya.

Walking within the hallways of the school, Ichigo felt uneasy. He felt as if his strength was not all with him. The atmosphere in the school was very tense, as if he or any of the other shinigami's were not allowed in there. The level of magic protecting the school both inside and outside was very high, as if it placed a limiter on them. With the current limiter still in effect, the introduction of magic around them made their strength even weaker. Soon they came across a giant statue of a golden phoenix. "Aldore" said McGonagall and the statue began to revolve as if like a corkscrew, a staircase began to reveal itself. As it stopped revolving, they followed the Professor up the newly revealed staircase.

"Sit down please, all of you." She asked of them.

"Thank you, but we would rather stand." Replied Hitsugaya courteously.

"Very well, so Mr. Hitsugaya, who are your friends?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." The one with orange- hair introduced himself with a scowl on his face.

"Renji, Abarai." It was the one with the long red hair with a bandana running across his forehead.

McGonagall took a long hard look at all three of them. Before they got over the formal issues of school, she asked another question, regarding where they were from and why they were here. She very well knew the reason why they were here. The rest of the staff would only acknowledge them as new exchange students.

"We were sent here on recommendation, we were told this was the best magic school there is." Explained Hitsugaya.

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked herself in a whisper. "Why is it that the little speaks for all three of you and not Mr. Kurosaki or Mr. Abarai?"

Ichigo and Renji just stood there and stoned. For Hitsugaya to speak for all three of them definitely was weird. It was supposed to be an undercover mission; surely Hitsugaya would not blow their cover by acting high and mighty. Looking nervously at the captain, they held their breaths when Hitsugaya started to open his mouth.

"My cousins are complete idiots so I usually speak for them." Replied Hitsugaya as he broke out into wide, child- like smile.

Ichigo and Renji jaws dropped, it as the first time the ever saw the captain break from his serious nature. The next thing the captain did was plop himself onto the big red armchair sitting opposite the headmistress's desk and went about swaying his legs back and forth like a little child because his legs could not reach the floor. Ichigo and Renji almost fainted.

"Well, is that so? Your like the little brother who speaks for his older brothers then." McGonagall commented with a chuckle after seeing what Hitsugaya had done. "Very well, I shall take you to the Great hall to get sorted now. But first, your classes."

"Classes?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I believe you and Renji are both 17 years of age?" queried the Professor.

"Uhh, yes we are?" they both replied.

"Then it is settled, Mr. Kurosaki and Abarai, you will join the seventh years. As for you Mr. Hitsugaya, you will join the third years."

Hitsugaya's face blackened with exasperation. Yet again, he has been condemned to the lower levels of society based on his size. The last time he went to the living world in a gigai, a lady stopped him along the street to ask whether he had lost his mother. He longed to see their faces when he tells them his real age, but then again, who would believe him.

The Great Hall was a grand sight; year after year the decorations never seemed to stop astonishing people. Banners of red, blue, green, and yellow hung on the walls and candles lit the room while hovering above the heads of all those who were present. The sorting ceremony was almost over, as the last person on the stool put on the sorting hat. "Hufflepuff!" cried the hat, and all those from the Hufflepuff table stood up and cheered. The door to the great hall burst open as Professor McGonagall appeared while behind her, three figures in black robes carrying swords followed her. The candles in the great hall flickered for a second as the three figures were now seen with neither robes nor swords, but in their place were normal casual clothing. Hushed whispers filled the great hall as students and teachers alike commented on the anomaly of their attire

At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter peered over his mug of pumpkin juice. Ron leaned over to ask what he thought of them. "Weird looking aren't they? Did you see what they were wearing before this?"

"No, I didn't Ron." Harry replied as his eyes followed the three all the way from one end of the hall to the other. Hermione for one was only looking at the little one with white hair. And so was the rest of the female population.

"It was really weird, they were wearing black robes, not school robes I guess, but they had bloody huge swords. At least only one of them did." Ron added, wide-eyed in excitement.

"Good evening, students of Hogwarts." Greeted Professor McGonagall. "Today, we welcome new students from foreign lands. They will be studying with us here at Hogwarts for the remaining of the year." She added.

McGonagall then whispered to the three shinigamis to take a seat in turn on the stool. Hitsugaya took a seat first as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him.

"_You, you are not a wizard." _said the sorting hat. It was in his mind, it could read ever thoughts he had now and then. "You are correct. I am not a wizard, but I shall assume you know why I am here. Hitsugaya replied. "_Hmmm, I see. Very well, I shall not probe any further. But I still have a job to do." _And with that the sorting hat cried out, "Ravenclaw!"

The tenth squad captain stood up and looking slightly puzzled, turned to Professor McGonagall for directions. She pointed to one of the long tables, the captain nodded his head but still stood at the side before leaving the front of the great hall. He would wait to see where Ichigo and Renji went.

"Mr Abarai. If you may be so kind as to sit down." Requested McGonagall.

"Uhh? Ah." As the sorting hat as placed on him, it immediately shouted, "Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall as well as the rest of the teaching staff was taken slightly aback. They have never seen the sorting hat sort someone out that fast before. Everyone knew how it loved to chat with the new students in their minds.

As Renji went towards Hitsugaya to stand beside him, the captain asked, "What did it say to you?" Renji replied that it didn't say much. He did seem a little hurt. "The thing called me stupid and said it was a waste of time." He said, as his head hung low.

"Baka." commented Hitsugaya.

Soon all eyes were on Ichigo. As always he stood out the most. A white haired child and a tattooed red head paled in compare to Ichigo's wild and bright orange hair. Ichigo sat down and the great hall went completely silent as not even a whisper could be heard among the silence. The sorting hat came down on Ichigo's head, he felt cold, unable to find himself. His body felt as if it was floating through nothing but emptiness.

"You boy, the one who calls himself Ichigo Kurosaki," Said an unnamed voice.

"Nanii? _Zangetsu?_ Iie. WHO are you?" demanded Ichigo.

"_Haha, you really are naïve. I am the hat on your head right now_." Explained the sorting hat.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo, he was growing tired and impatient. He could see neither his hands nor leg.

"_I shall be brief. Usually it is easy to find a trait that will easily sort a student into a house but six years ago, I came across a student who you remind me very much of. In either house, that student would have done exceptionally well but I sorted him to the house of courage because he made a choice. A special trait I might say so myself that only that house had."_

"Sou-ka. So what choices do I have?" asked Ichigo, he was disinterested but something about this 'boy' the enchanted hat was mentioning was worth the wait.

"_As with that boy six years ago, I will give you your choices. For one, there is a house of courage. And the other is the house of purity and power. You will choose_."

"What's the difference? They are like homeroom aren't they? Doesn't matter to which one I go to." asked Ichigo.

"_True, but only in one of them will you find who you are looking for_." Replied the enchanted hat.

"That Potter dude- Which- Which house is he in?" asked Ichigo demandingly.

"_Where do you think he is? You have found a way to locate him. Don't you remember?"_

"That reiraku from the train, don't tell me that he-"

Ichigo focused his energy to open up his mind enough to view the outside world away from the darkness. Slowly, light began to pass through he could see people, all sitting at the table. "_A red reiraku, it's faint- but I can feel it." _Thought Ichigo. "_I see him, but- but what is he saying?" _

"_**"**_

"_Heh, I don't know what I just heard. But I choose-"_

"Gryffindor!" cried the sorting hat. Harry Potter put down his mug and stared straight into Ichigo's eyes. As did Ichigo.

"_Potter, I don't know who you are, but the hollows must be stopped, and it starts with you." Thought Ichigo._

The three shinigamis went towards their respective tables, Renji asked Ichigo what happened, it seemed that for most of the time Ichigo was on the chair he looked as if he blacked out. "None of your business" Ichigo replied, annoyed.

"Tch, Touché." Renji replied under his breath.

They walked towards the other end of the table as they passed by hushed whispers by the other students. Nearing where Harry Potter sat with his friends, Ichigo stopped and bent down. He stretched his hand out and did something very unlikely of him.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo- Kurosaki. It's very nice to meet you Harry."

(1) I believe the shihakusho is the uniform that all shinigami's wear. Suppose to mean like death robes or something.

(2) It might seem confusing now, but in the western complex, Hitsugaya introduced himself name first them family name. However, in all things Bleach/ Japanese, I will call them when not in speak by how you would call them in the anime/ manga. E.g. My name is Ichigo kurosaki when speaking to Harry Potter; My name is Kurosaki Ichigo when speaking to Abarai Renji for the first time.


	12. Chapter 11: In the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**In the shadows (11)**

It began to rain that night, right after all the students left the Great Hall for their respective dormitories. Chatters along the hallways were evident, as students could not wait for lessons to begin. The only groans heard were from the fifth and seventh years. But not Hermione Granger, she was beaming away. Glad that she managed to attend their last year with her two best friends by her side. Ron came up to her from behind, tickling her sides. "Hey, 'mione. Why are you looking so happy for?" asked the freckly, red- head.

"Mmm? Nothing. Just glad to be back at school." She replied with a smile.

"Glad to be back at-" Ron stopped his sentence short there. To him, no one in his or her right mind would be glad to be back at school. As he shook his head from side to side, Ron heard a second year scream out loud that he loved being back at school.

"Harry, can you believe what Hermione is saying? Harry?" Ron turned back to ask his bespectacled friend. But Harry was nowhere to be found. _"I hope he knows the password to the dorm then." _Ron said to himself as he continued walking alongside Hermione.

--

"Ichigo. -Kurosaki. You were the one who stumbled into the cabin I was in on the train." Said Harry. "No one can forget hair like that. " He scoffed at Ichigo's wild, orange hair.

"If only I had a dollar every time I heard that line" Ichigo replied.

"Why are you here? I know you're looking for me" Questioned Harry demandingly.

"Really? And how would you know? I'm just here to make new friends." Ichigo answered sarcastically.

Harry looked at Ichigo straight into his eyes. There was an intense look in his eyes, as if he was trying to say stay away from him. And suddenly, Ichigo felt a surge of spiritual pressure surrounding him. Both eyes were deadlocked on one another. "_That reiraku, could it be? His?" _wondered Ichigo. He was slightly taken aback yet he could not help feeling slightly impressed. He would never imagined that a wizard could develop shinigami powers. Ichigo remembered faintly that Hitsugaya mentioned that those of wizarding kind almost never become shinigamis after death due to the overpowerment of their magical powers over their spiritual pressure.

"_He's a shinigami wannabe huh? Sounds like someone I know. Heh." _Ichigo thought to himself. He then thought of his first meeting with Rukia. If it was not for her. He would have never become a shinigami, nor find out the true cause of his mother's death. From then onwards, he made it his resolve to protect those he loved so dear. Still, he being a shinigami was pure accidental. If it was not for his ability to see spirits in the first place, he would not have met Rukia.

"Fine, I know when to back off." Said Ichigo. As he turned around, he saw Professor McGonagall at the entrance of the hallway.

"What are the two of you doing here? You are supposed to be in your dorms." She said sternly to the two boys. Ichigo apologized and said he got lost and when he found Harry in the hallway he asked for direction. "I'm taking Mr. Kurosaki to our dorms right now ma'am" Said Harry. Professor McGonagall then turned around and left the both of boys alone once again after a brief stern warning that she did not wish to deduct house points so early in the year. "By the way, for your information, the new password is 'Visors".

"This isn't over Kurosaki." Harry said in a menacing voice as he passed by Ichigo and walked away.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor tower where Renji Abarai sits in an armchair by the fireplace of the common room, he shouts, "ICHIGO! WHERE HAVE YOU RUN OFF TO!?" Renji didn't take to abandonment very easily even though he deals with it relatively well. He would not hear the end of it from the captain if he found out that Ichigo caused a ruckus because Renji took his eyes off the substitute shingami.

The painting swung open and Ichigo stepped in to the common room. Ichigo stared at Renji as it seemed that Renji was hyperventilating. _"Must be thinking of weird things again. Stupid hippie." _Thought Ichigo to himself. He made his way up the flight of stairs to the male dormitories and eventually came to find his bed. His bags had been neatly placed at the foot of the bed. As Ichigo lay down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow, Renji came up to him to have a conversation. Ichigo got up looking very irritated.

"What do you want now Renji?" asked Ichigo.

"I assume that the both of you have made contact already?" said Renji.

"Yea. It didn't go to well though." Replied Ichigo. He could still recall the menacing aura that surrounded the both of them in that hallway that night. "Renji?"

"Mmm? What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"I believe there's more to Mr. Potter than meets the eye." Said Ichigo.

"Perhaps." Replied Renji, "Ichigo, I didn't actually mean to talk about our mission right now."

Ichigo looked at Renji hesitantly, then he scowled and went back to lie on the bed. It seemed obvious that if it had nothing to do with the mission, he would not want to hear about it.

"Ichigo, an unknown reiatsu has been detected within the compounds of the school. And it's pretty high level.

Ichigo opened his eyes and thought, "_Harry?"_

_-- _

The rain poured heavily as the sounds of sonic blasts surged through the air amidst the sounds of clanging of swords. "Sectumsempra!" shouted one of the duelists as he waved his hand in a slicing motion. The thousands of tiny pieces of steel hovering through the air scattered as the spell broke them apart.

"Nanii? He managed to break apart Senbonzakura's cutting move?" the Shinigami captain asked in shock. As another sectumsempra spell was casted, Kuchiki Byakuya felt a stinging pain on his left arm. A gash had appeared where the pain was felt. Byakuya was determined to evade the next attack, he used his shunpo to the best of his advantage but the wizard's attack spell still managed to wound the captain once more.

"_Iie, that attack wasn't physical. It's not something shunpo can avoid." _Byakuya said to himself, analyzing the battle situation very clearly. "Zaraki, where are you?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Shouted Zaraki Kenpachi with a menacing laugh. The eleventh squad captain jumped from behind the wizard.

The wizard opponent turned around in shock to see Zaraki and screamed, "CRUCIO!" The spell however, had no effect on Zaraki as the captain brought his sword down on the wizard. The wizard then disappeared with a loud cracking sound before Zaraki's zanpakuto even managed to strike the disappearing opponent.

"Damn, these wizards are an irritating bunch." Zaraki complained.

"But they are not to be underestimated. I'm a little disappointed that I managed to injure myself." Kuchiki Byakuya said irritated. If it weren't for his high level of reiatsu, that gash would have turned out more than small. The two captains continued their way towards the graveyard beyond the Hogwarts castle grounds in pursuit of the mysterious wizard they were battling.

* * *

1. I'm going to be mixing the definitions around quite a little due to my very bad memory, such as reiatsu as spiritual force of spiritual pressure. But I hope my dear readers will understand.

2. When thinking which two captains to pair up together I immediately thought of Zaraki and Byakuya, little did I know during the rescue Orihime arc, those two were sent to Hueco Mundo together. Haha, talk about creative coincidences.

A/N: Whoo! Another chapter done and finished. Apologies for the late update, but I've been busy with schoolwork lately. Thanks for the great reviews so far u guys! And it's nice to know that I have new readers grins . Hopefully this chapter services those with Byakuya obsessions (or Zaraki \) Haha.


	13. Chapter 12: Gone too long

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Gone too long (12)**

The morning light managed to peek through Ichigo's bedside curtain window marking the start of a new day. He sat up on his bed and ruffled his hair a little. "_I wonder what's for breakfast today_?" Ichigo thought to himself as he got out of bed. Grabbing a new set of clothes and his toothbrush, he went out of the dormitory room and made a beeline to the shower room. Along the way he saw Renji and Ronald Weasley talking to one another. _"Heh, whaddaya' know. The two red heads making friends." _At that moment he remembered about that night with him and Harry at the hallway_. "At least one of us is making friends."_

"Ohaiyo, Ichigo." greeted Captain Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was in light blue pajamas with white bunny imprints on them.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback. Who would have thought of all people, Hitsugaya would be wearing something like that. Regaining composure, Ichigo greeted the captain back.

"Ohaiyo." Ichigo replied, trying to mask a snigger. "Nice jammies Toushiro."

Hitsugaya looked up at him looking very annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call..."

"SEE YA' TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo yelled as he quickly ran towards the shower room. "Sheesh, how many times does he have to tell me that." He sighed. The morning was turning out to be quite pleasant. After showering he went down for breakfast, putting himself between the captain and the vice- captain. Renji and Ichigo literally devoured their breakfast every time it magically restocked itself on the table. Hitsugaya just sat at his seat watching them in slight distaste. Soon, all eyes in the Great Hall were looking at them, eyes wide open, mouths agape.

"Eh? Nanii? Why is everyone looking at us?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you two are a bunch of bakas." With that said, the captain took a slight bow and stood up from the table. Hitsugaya looked at the two and said to them, "I took the liberty to look up both of your timetables. You have class immediately after breakfast. Don't be late."

* * *

Harry Potter was walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast. He had not seen Hermione or Ron the whole morning. He was avoiding them. His body felt very tired nowadays as if he just finished a full's day of Quidditch training. He felt he did not need to let his two friends worry.

Walking down the hallway, he glanced at his timetable. _"Hmm, Defence Against the Dark Arts."_ He thought to himself. "_I wonder who's the new teacher."_

He turned the door handle to see most of the class was already sitted down. He walked towards Ron and Hermione who were sitting modestly towards the front of the class and sat down next to them.

"Psst, we missed you today." Whispered Hermione. "Sorry, I was busy." Replied Harry as he ran his right hair through his disheveled hair.

In the background, Harry heard the usual rumorings of what the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is like. After seven years, he thought most people would have gotten over it by now.

But amongst the whispered chatter of whether he was some old loony like Moody or a stuck up vain pot like Lockhart. Harry did stop to think what the new teacher would be like. He was hoping for somebody cool as Lupin was. But chances were slim, as it seemed to him.

"Shhh, I hear footsteps." Shushed one of the seventh year Gryffindor students.

The classroom door handle turned slightly and to the students' surprise, the footsteps were clearly not made by padded shoes. It sounded more like clogs.

"Oh please, god no." Ichigo breathed to himself.

The door swung open and a man wearing white - green striped hat entered the classroom. In fact the hat was the only thing out of place with his attire. The new teacher was wearing a black robe with a white overcoat. "Good morning class!" He chirped.

There was a spot of mystery in his eyes as he glanced at the class with his hat shadowing his eyes. He then turned to Ichigo and bent down. "Kurosaki-san. Good to see you again."

* * *

The giant figure was busy hacking away at the wall with his zanpakuto. He was tired and irritated. They had been going at it for some time now with no signs of improvement. He gestured his partner to take a look to see if he could shed some light on their pointless situation.

"The way I look at it. No matter how powerful your reiatsu is. You can't break it down." Byakuya commented. "It seems to be protected by their own powers."

"Stupid magic. Why did they even bother to run off and abandon reiatsu in the first place?" Zaraki said in his gruff voice.

"Because they found dependence on something else." Byakuya retorted. "Stand back."

He raised his zanpakuto and released Senbonzakura. Shards of metal pieced away from the hilt and surrounded Byakuya. Even in the dark tunnel of the cavern. Senbonzakura still managed to reflect light causing it to look like flower petals. Byakuya raised his hand towards the wall with the giant snake drawing and the pieces of shards from what was his blade flew straight at the wall. Hoping that it could cause perhaps a hint of damage, the wall was left unscathed.

"It pointless I tell ya'." Said Zaraki. "Maybe if you said _open sesame_ or something."

"Are you mocking me?" Byakuya replied as he began to sheath back his restored zanpakuto.

"No, I was just-"

Suddenly the wall began to shake as lines and cracks began to appear on it clearly showing a door as bits and pieces fell off the wall. The new door that appeared in front of the two captains slowly opened allowing them entry into a narrow passageway.

"Huh?" went a bewildered Zaraki.

"It seems like we're being invited in." said Byakuya.

As they walked through the narrow passageway after the door, the end of it brought forth a large cavern. Inside this cavern was filled with candles and many black hooded figures chanting to the lone figure dressed in dark emerald green robes who was standing on a raised stone platform. Then the chanting stopped. All eyes were on them.

"I had a feeling we would be expecting visitors." Hissed the emerald robed figure. "The rest of you. Leave me and our two guests alone." He commanded his followers.

As hooded figures left the cavern hall, Zaraki's hands immediately went to his zanpakuto's handle until Byakuya stopped him. "We won't be needing them as yet my dear captain."

* * *

A/N: AAAAHHHHH!!!! MY APOLOGIES I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING. I just realized that I've been so caught up in my work that I haven't been catching up with the Bleach anime and my fanfic (god bless the manga that's ahead of the anime smiles ).

But here I am with a new chapter. Hope you all like it. And the last HP book is out soon. Huzzah.

A/N 2: But FYI, I've been coming up with various ideas to drive the plot. So look out for that. And many thanks to all those that have been waiting for a new update alert and signing to this fic.


	14. Chapter 13: More than meets the eye

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**More than meets the eye (13)**

"BYAKUYA!" shouted Zaraki."WATCH OUT!"

"Nani?" As Kuchiki Byakuya spun around he saw a flash of red coming straight at him.

Thinking quick on his feet, he flash-stepped out of harm's way and the flash left a scorching mark on the spot he previously was standing at.

Byakuya released Senbonzakura at once and made his strike at the emerald robed figure. Senbonzakura raised high into the air and came crashing down on the enemy. But the enemy casted a reflective barrier around him just before he could have been shredded to pieces by Senbonzakura.

"Damn it." Byakuya cursed under his breath. "Zaraki, back me up."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" replied Zaraki in his booming voice as he jumped the enemy from behind. He raised his zanpakuto high above his head and began swinging it down on the casted barrier. At the very moment his reiatsu charged zanpakuto touched the magical barrier, Zaraki was thrown back by a compelling energy.

Thrown into the ground, Zaraki's zanpakuto fell out of his hand and slid away from where he lay on the ground.

"_Useless" _breathed Byakuya. "Senbonzakura, finish him." He commanded.

The shattered pieces of his zanpakuto went for the one last decisive strike before the enemy vanished from right before their eyes. Senbonzakura crashed into the ground before returning to Byakuya's hilt.

An ominous voice boomed throughout the cavern, _"NO ONE CAN EQUAL TO MY GREATNESS! I AM LORD VOLDEMO-" it said as it faded into the echoes of the cavern._

"Well that was fun." Zaraki said as he got up.

"We were so close." Byakuya replied, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.

* * *

_Defence Class_

"Kurosaki-san. Good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Y-yea, It's nice to see you again." Ichigo replied.

"_Damn it, why is he here?" _Ichigo asked himself feeling rather hot under the collar.

"Hmm? Is anything wrong Kurosaki- san?"

"Heh? Uhh, no. Geta-bou-"

"PROFESSOR Urahara, if you will." Urahara corrected him. Urahara was not in the business of making things difficult for people. In fact, he liked the fact that Ichigo calls him the way he is. A sandle- hat wearing person. But he had to seem a little bit more tougher now that he was in a teaching position. It reminded him of the time he had trained Ichigo how to use his Shinigami powers.

"Professor - Urahara." Ichigo said, this time correcting his mistake. Ichigo was terribly confused and annoyed. "_Why is everybody who I find annoying here?" _ Ichigo thought to himself. He sighed to himself and sank deeper in the chair.

"Hello class, I am Professor Keisuke Urahara. I'm going to be your new defense against the dark arts teacher." Urahara introduced himself more formally this time.

"I heard that the lot of you are taking the NERDS examinations this year before you graduate and therefor-" But before he got to finish his next word Hermione raised her hand to correct Urahara that it was "NEWTS", not " NERDS".

"NEWTS, I'm dreadfully sorry for my silly mistake. But as I was saying before the bright Miss Granger correct me any furthur, I will be teaching and guiding you all from now until your examinations. But because I have prior engagements to attend to., I will have no choice but to postpone class to tomorrow afternoon." Urahara announced. There was an audible groan throughout the classroom. Defense against the Dark Arts was a favourite a subject to many, but never really had a memorable experience, apart from Remus Lupin.

"Now, before all of you run away. Might I see Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Abarai in front of the class." With that the whole class was dismissed and only Ichigo and Renji was left.

"Ichigo, Renji. It's been some time." Said Urahara.

"Hai, but what do you need to see us for?" asked Renji.

"I need you both to occupy Mr. Potter while I prepare a few things. I'm sure it shouldn't be any problem for the two of you. I will call for you three soon, just stay in the common room until then." Urahara said with a mysterious grin. Then he bowed to the both of them, said his goodbyes and left the room. Leaving Ichigo and Renji more perplexed than the time they entered the school.

"Well, Ichigo. Shall we go?" asked Renji.

"Yea. Let's go and 'occupy' Mr. Potter." replied Ichigo with a sigh.

* * *

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady. 

"Visors." answered Ichigo.

"Wrong. Try again boy."

"Unmasked." This time, Renji answered.

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open to allow access to the two shinigamis.

"How did you know the password changed?" asked Ichigo.

"You should check the notice board more often." Replied Renji. He gave a slight smirk to Ichigo, happy to know he was still ahead. Ichigo's face soured as he turned to look face front again.

Harry Potter was sitting by the window, looking out at the scenery the Gryffindor Tower offered. Ichigo and Renji stepped up to Harry and both said nothing. Harry turned to look up at the two and too did not say anything, he turned his head back to look at the scenery outside.

Renji cleared his throat and asked innocently, "So, nice window we have there. Its very- clear."

"_Oh god." _Ichigo almost slapped himself on the forehead. "So I was thinking we got off to a bad start the other day." Ichigo finally spoke up. "And I'm here to just apologise and thought if we could just. start. afresh?"

Harry finally got up from the window side and faced Ichigo staring him dead into the eyes. His voice was as hostile as it was condescending. " Firstly, I do not need to talk to the likes of you or your tattoed friend. And two, we never even gotten off in the first place." With that, Harry started to walk towards the entrance of the gryffindor common room.

"WAIT! We need you to-" shouted Renji.

As the portrait swung open to let Harry out, he stopped dead in his tracks. Urahara was standing right outside. "Yo. Let's take a walk Mr. Potter." Urahara invited Harry.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw Ron playing Wizard's Chess with Seamus in the common room. 

Ron put down his piece and stared blankly at Hermione. Blinking his eyes, Ron replied he had not seen Harry since they returned from Defense class. Hermione got worried and started to wonder if Harry had finally done it and ran away to fight Voldemort all by himself. "_Stupid Boy"_ she thought. "Ron, We need to find him quick!"

"I'm sure he's fine 'Mione." Replied Ron as he checkmated Seamus.

"Ron, what if he-"

"He's fine, I saw him walk out with Professor Urahara." Neville said as he passed by.

"Oh, Ok." Hermione looked doubtfully at Neville but she shooked the bad feeling off. She knew that Harry was in some sort of danger, but she didn't know how bad it was going to be.

* * *

"Here we are." Urahara announced cheerily. 

"_This hallway, the room of requirements??!" _Harry was beginning to get confused. What were they doing here he thought.

"The heck? A friggin wall?" Questioned Renji. "What the heck are we doing at-"

The "empty wall" begun to materialize a door right in front of them. The floor beneath them shook but to others outside, it was perfectly still all around.

After the door appeared, Urahara opened it and invited Harry and the other two to enter.

"Welcome to Training Day!" Urahara announced, looking very devious indeed.

A/N: Aha! another chapter added. Its finally boiling down to the mandatory action/adventure anime training part of the story. haha. Even for myself, I think I will enjoy reading the next chapter as much as i know you will when reading it. Chapter 14 is coming soon. "Harry Potter, Shinigami or wizard?"


	15. Chapter 14: Harry potter, Shingami?

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Harry Potter, Shinigami or wizard?**** (14)**

A/N: I shall open this up with an author's note. I just did.

* * *

The room beyond the magical door was vast and empty. The room of requirement clearly had no boundaries. There was a space as large as almost two or three football fields, maybe even more. The room itself was basically a rocky desert, resembling very closely to Urahara's training room under his shop and the one in Soul Society.

The three Shinigamis' and Harry walked almost to the middle of the training ground with Harry taking in the atmosphere. It was dense and heavy. Maybe it was its sheer size that the room of requirement could create or maybe he was just scared. But whatever it was he knew he was having trouble breathing. His breaths were fast and shallow. "_I can't breathe." _He said to himself, clutching his chest slightly with his right hand.

The last time Harry used the room to create such a big space was for "Dumbledore's Army" in his fifth year. It had been such joy to teach and guide his fellow classmates. But now every time he thought about it. He can't help but think that his actions so far caused the deaths of those who held so dear to his heart. Cedric, his friend and rival. Sirius, his beloved godfather. And Dumbledore, his teacher, his mentor, his savior during the attack on Hogwarts.

"What is this and why am I here?" Harry finally spoke out. His tone was deep and harsh. He wanted answers. He wanted them immediately.

"You're here to train. That is what you're here for." Replied Urahara.

"Train? Train what?" Harry shouted back angrily. "To fight Voldemort?! I've had it with all these trainings. If I'm going to fight Voldemort, I'm going to find him and kill-" Harry's words were cut short when he felt someone pushing him to the ground.

Harry got up and brushed the dirt of his jeans. He thought that he had finally collapsed from stress and suffocation. But the thing was, he couldn't breathe. He clasped his throat with both hands. "_I CAN'T BREATHE_." He screamed to himself.

Harry turned around and looked at the ground. A boy, wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans just like him had fallen to the ground. The boy did not seem to be moving.

"What- what is this? Why- Why am I-" Harry said in his confusion.

Urahara broke out his mysterious grin and explained, "That is your body." He said pointing to Harry's body on the ground. "And you are in your spirit."

"Mr. Potter, as I said. Welcome to training." Urahara smiled again as he peered through the corner of his hat.

"It has come to my attention that like a certain someone-" Urahara paused to catch a glimpse of Ichigo who was busy laying on the ground looking up into the artificial sky, "You possess powers that could prove to be fatal to yourself if not properly honed.

"I'm sure you have a voice in you head. Telling you, guiding you on a course of action every time you face stress. Then you black out. What is his name?" Urahara asked.

Harry looked at Urahara puzzled. "His name professor?" Harry gave it some thought. "Gryffindor, the name was Gryffindor but I don't see how- I mean, I could be hallucinating. Gryffindor is dead. He was one of the founding members of Hogwarts."

"True." Urahara agreed. "But even dead people, don't really become dead. Sometimes they just choose to encase themselves in an object until the time is. Just. Right." Urahara grinned again. "Brace yourself Mr. Potter, let me expand your world."

Urahara held on the hook of his cane and pointed the end directly at Harry. "_Okiro_ (Awaken_), Benihime_."

His cane began to transform, with the hook of the cane slowly transforming into a swords hilt. The shaft of the cane grew in size to a blade slightly twice the size of Gryffindor's Sword. The sword Harry took from the Sorting Hat in second year. As the hilt curved, a crimson ribbon and other elaborate decorations grew out. Giving the sword one decisive swing, Urahara cried. "_Sing_!" A crimson energy blast shot out from the blade nearly hitting Harry. But Harry, with his seeker fast reflexes, dodged out of harm's way in time.

"_HE JUST ATTACKED ME?! A TEACHER JUST FREAKING ATTACKED ME." _Harry cried to himself. He was in a state of confusion never felt before. He understood if Snape was the one but the new Professor? Then again the all the other past Defense teachers were in some way deranged. Lockhart, Imposter Moody, Quirrell and Umbridge.

"STOP IT!" Harry cried to Urahara. Beckoning him to stop.

"Stop? You are asking to stop training?" Urahara laughed out loud. Just then Ichigo sat up and Renji joined him. The two were betting on whether Harry would last through Urahara's training. Ichigo himself swore he almost died.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps I was not clear. I am trying to help you awaken your death god powers." Urahara explained calmly.

Harry paused. What was a death god, he asked himself.

"Apart from your magic, you hold spiritual energy. If you learn to control your spiritual energy to supplement your magic, I believe defeating Voldemort would be very much easier. If that is what you wish for." Urahara was being very convincing to Harry right about now. The thought of defeating Voldemort, by himself. Harry would be able to stop the deaths. He would be able to protect those that were still alive. They would be out of harm's way.

"H-how. How do use this power?" Harry asked almost desperately. "TELL ME!"

"Call him out." Urahara said. "Call his name."

* * *

"Where are we now Kuchiki?"

"Nearing the castle." Replied Byakuya, as the two captains managed to catch a glimpse of the Astronomy tower, peeking over the Horizon. "Hitsugaya taicho should be relieved to see us."

* * *

"Gryffindor!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. He opened his eyes expecting to see something but all that was in front of him was Urahara.

Try harder, Urahara said. Harry was not focused enough. "You expect me to conjure up something I don''t even know?" Harry asked.

"I'm not asking you to conjure anything. I am asking you to focus yourself." Urahara replied.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "_Gryffindor. Where are you?"_

"_**LOOK HERE!"**_

* * *

Harry spun around. It was the same blonde- haired man medieval knight in red. "_It's this place again. The sideways world." _Harry thought.

The knight slowly walked towards Harry, drawing his sword from the sheath at his side. It was Gryffindor's sword. Harry would never forget the silver sword with red ruby insets on the hilt.

"What- what are you doing?" questioned Harry, growing slightly frightened.

Gryffindor said nothing and plunged the silver sword straight through Harry.

* * *

A/N: R&R! Oh and thanks for the reviews/ comments so far. Keep reading! 


	16. Chapter 15: Battle of the Shinigamis

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to Kubo Tite and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"The Final Release"

**Battle of the Dual- Powered heroes!**** (15)**

Harry opened his eyes. He could feel himself falling, faster, deeper in the darkness. In fact he could feel it consuming him. No, he could not just die like this. There were so many questions left unanswered.

"_A death god? Spiritual power? Gryffindor" _Harry asked himself. "_I can't die, not now, not yet. There's still HIM!" _He screamed in his head.

"**What do you wish for? Power? Strength? What do you want?"**

"Revenge." Harry replied. "I want revenge."

"**Tsk, such a waste. And here I was expecting you to give me a more noble answer. I'm surprised to think that you were able to pull me from the Sorting hat."**

"Then what do you want from me?"

"**Think fool! It's about time you left the past behind and lived for what you have now. Pick yourself up boy!"**

"Ron, Hermione." Harry muttered. "I – I want to protect them. All of them, all that's left."

"**Very well. You are capable of creating power beyond your imagination. Your spiritual energy is exceptional except for one other. But nonetheless, use that to your advantage, your magic will increase to an unimaginable power. Train to control them and it will serve you well."**

"I understand. This energy boosts my magic. Why? Why do I have this energy?"

"**Enough questions! Now, awaken!"**

Harry remembered being engulfed in a bright light before opening his eyes once again to see Urahara, Ichigo and Renji hover over him.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive Mr. Potter." Urahara congratulated him.

"Tsk, can't believe I lost." Ichigo said under his breath.

"HAHA! Now you owe me lunch you idiot. And you thought he was dead." Renji laughed out loud.

Urahara stood up and looked down on Harry. As Harry picked himself up he felt something heavy under his right hand. A silver sword with inset rubies. His clothes. They had changed too. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood. He had a silver shoulder guard on his right shoulder; a gold figure of a phoenix was engraved into the shoulder guard. Harry's sneakers were replaced with black leather boots with gold buckles.

"What the hell-" He said.

Urahara broke out into a smile once more. Harry Potter has achieved his Shinigami state.

"Mr. Potter," Urahara began, "Unlike other wizards, you're slightly more special. Instead of suppressing your spiritual energy like most wizards do. Your spiritual energy had been locked away and has been growing ever since now. I can only suspect that attack from when you were a baby did more than give you a scar. It sealed your fate and destiny as a death god."

Urahara stopped talking, allowing Harry to absorb everything he had just said. Urahara turned to Ichigo and beckoned him to come closer to him. When Ichigo was in front of him, Urahara leaned over and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Fight him with all your strength. But I forbid you to use your bankai."

"Heh? Fight him?" Ichigo was curious. "_But why?" _Ichigo asked himself.

"Benihime was not meant to train others nor is she fit to lend her powers to them." Urahara explained. "I thought I've told you that once before."

He turned his head to stare at Harry for a while. Brushing his hand through his wild orange hair, Ichigo agreed as he cracked his knuckles and balled them into fists. "Let's go four eyes." Ichigo smirked.

Bursting into his shinigami form, Ichigo released Zangetsu from his silk wrappings.

Bringing Zangetsu in front of him, Ichigo charged straight into Harry. With Ichigo's first swing, Harry barely managed to dodge out of the way in time. Harry got spun around after the first attempt to strike him when Ichigo suddenly went missing. In the corner of his eye, Harry managed to catch Ichigo coming at him from the side, almost from his blind spot. Harry dodged the attack again.

"**What are you waiting for? Make use of my power in you hands." **Harry heard Gryffindor speak to him in his head.

Te next time Ichigo charged at Harry, Harry managed to parry off the attack with Gryffindor in hand.

"What do you plan to do Urahara?" asked Renji.

"I'm helping Mr. Potter the way I help Kurosaki- san reawaken his shinigami powers. I'm helping Harry achieve his shikai."

"Using Ichigo?" Asked Renji?

"Let's just say everything is coming full circle now. Or almost."

"Hermione was running through the hallway when she caught up with Ron who was heading back to the dormitories. Ron turned around; she was surprised to see Hermione alone. He was expecting Harry to be with her since he had not seen Harry the whole day since last night. It was a lucky thing that there were not any classes again. Defense class was on today but it was cancelled due to the absence of Urahara.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron. He had a perplexed look on his face.

"I don't know Ron, I do have a bad feeling something has happened to him."

"I'm sure he's alright Hermione. Neville did say he was with the professor right?" replied Ron. "Although it's been awfully long. Ever since last night." His voice trailed off into thought.

"Exactly, that's why I'm worried. He's been very secretive lately." Hermione said.

"I think we should see McGonagall about this." As Ron grabbed Hermione's hand so they could go visit the Headmaster's office where Professor McGonagall now resides, they stopped when they saw an extremely polished man with a white scarf. And beside him was a towering giant with an eye patch that could have rivaled Hagrid. Except he was more muscular and well built.

"Bloody Hell." Said Ron wide-eyed.

* * *

Harry was undoubtingly getting faster is his defenses against Ichigo strikes. In fact his parries were getting faster to the point Harry was beginning to read the attacks.

"Nani?!" Ichigo was slightly stunned. "No way he could be-"

Seeing an opening to attack, Harry plunged his sword towards Ichigo. But Ichigo flash stepped his way out of danger and appeared furthur back away from Harry.

"_Time to stop this crap." Ichigo thought. _"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A red crimson energy blast shot out of Zangetsu headed towards Harry. Not knowing what to do, Harry just stood there. He thought he was going to die, he did not know Ichigo had the power to attack from far.

"**Fool!"**

"-_Darkness consumes the bearer of light. Courage, burn bright_!-"

The sword was engulfed in bright flames as the silver blade began to grow in size almost reaching Harry's height. The sword's rubies began to have engraving of flames carved all over the jewels. By the time the transformation was over, Harry's shikai almost resembled a buster sword. Large and unwieldy, this sword seemingly was not made to slash, but it resembled more of a giant shield with a hilt if it were to be placed directly in front of Harry.

"Ok, lets see what you can do Gryffindor." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it, his initial release." Thought Ichigo. While furthur away from the scene of the battle, Urahara broke out into a grin. Renji looked genuinely concern. The fact that Harry could be dodging Ichigo's attack in his sealed state meant that Harry was capable of more now that he has his initial release.

"Watch out Ichigo," breathed Renji.

"Getsuga Tensho!" commanded Ichigo once more. Instinctively Harry raised Gryffindor to shield himself and shouted "Protego!". A dome shield surrounded Harry and as Zangetsu's attack was absorbed by the dome. Harry countered with _Stupefy _with a sideway slash of the sword.

Ichigo was thrown back after he managed to deflect the attack with Zangetsu. "_That's one good thing about having a big ass sword." _ He thought. But Ichigo was sure he heard spells casted. "_But he's a shinigami, isn't he?"_

Ichigo picked himself and tried to use shunpo to his advantage. If he could get just close enough to strike a _getsuga tensho_ without Harry noticing, he might be able to turn this battle around. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Harry turned around to see another energy strike coming at him. He tried to dodge-roll but being uncomfortably unaccustomed to the weight of the blade, Zangetsu's attack caught Harry in the leg.

"Gyaaah!" Harry cried.

As Ichigo went for one more attack, Harry managed to counter with the disarming spell. Zangetsu flew straight out of Ichigo's grip and landed with its tip plunging straight into the ground away from them.

"Wingardian Leviosa!" Harrry shouted. Ichigo felt himself being lifted straight into the air and being tossed as if he was a throwing ball. He flew back a couple of feet away and fell back to the ground with a huge thud.

"_Ku-so_", Ichigo thought. At this point in time, it seemed as if this battle was already over. But stubborn as he was, Ichigo would not take this lying down. Losing was not an option, it was never an option. Especially not to some four-eyed brat he thought.

Picking himself off the ground, Ichigo channeled his reiatsu to his legs once more to perform a flash-step towards Zangetsu. "_I know I can't get him with his fancy magic, but if I can distract him long enough- even for a second- I can break through his defenses." _he thought.

Grabbing Zangetsu and pulling from the ground, Ichigo made his one last _desperate_ attempt to seal this battle, once and for all. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins now, and for a split moment, he heard the insane laughter of Shiro-saki once again. But this was not a battle for his life this time, this time, all Ichigo wanted was to damage, to hurt - to battle.

Instinctively, Ichigo held Zangetsu by his silky white tassel and launched his black blade towards Harry. Once again, a _Protego_ spell protected the boy wizard but as the spell broke, Ichigo put in his last burst of energy and rammed his fist right into Harry's face.

Although Harry's quick eye managed to spot the attack coming, he was not expecting Ichigo to use Zangetsu in such an unusual manner. Soon, the effects of the punch started to fade in and Harry soon blacked out.

Ichigo transformed back into his human self and slumped to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted, not because of fighting Harry, but because of trying to suppress his other self. "_What is this feeling?"_ he thought.

As Harry groaned, Ichigo came back up up on his feet and went straight towards the door but not without passing Urahara first. Ichigo said under his breathed as he passed the mysterious merchant, "I don't know what you're up to, but you know something. I don't expect you to tell me now, but I believe I will need to know soon."

With that Ichigo reached for the handle of the large door that led back to Hogwarts, but before he could turn the handle, Urahara replied back, "There's a storm a'brewin Ichigo. And it's going to get worse if we don't do something now."

Ichigo pushed the door opened and slinked back into the shadows of the hallway, thinking hard of what lied ahead.

A/N: I think this update is long overdue, and those on my alert list would have probably found another cooler, better much more interesting crossover to read. But hey, I made a personal promise to see this through the end and I will **grin .**


End file.
